<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Approval by ThatSinga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332554">Approval</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga'>ThatSinga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowvember 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saints Row</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oneshot, Sparring, Workout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of having to babysit her lieutenant, Velvet has Kate train Shaundi and teach her some self defense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowvember 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Approval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been a while since I've written a story, figured this year's Rowvember would be a good opportunity to give it a shot again. However with work and everything, I don't have as much time as I had last year and probably won't participate for each day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air in the Saints HQ was filled with its typical sounds, chattering, rock music playing from the speakers at the bar, glass bottles being clinked together and placed down onto wooden tables, and the voice of Jane Valderamma reporting on the gang's latest exploits coming from the TV. But from the far back of the hideout you could hear some faint smacks and grunts. Those noises came from the gym area of the crib, where Kate had been sparring with Shaundi for a while now.</p>
<p>"Left!" the blonde woman commanded, to which Shaundi followed up with a punch to the pad on Kate's left arm.</p>
<p>"Right!" she instructed, and Shaundi responded with a grunt and a swing to the pad on her workout partner's right.</p>
<p>They had been doing this for at least 13 minutes and it was starting to take a toll on the young woman, who was sweating and breathing heavily. They kept up the pace for another couple of minutes before Kate signalled her to stop, "Alright, that wasn't half bad," she complimented, "Take a little break, after that we'll do the same for your kicks."</p>
<p>Ever since Veteran Child had managed to overpower and kidnap her, the Boss insisted for Shaundi to train her body and learn self defense, she couldn't have her lieutenants be taken out by some washed up DJ, and after what had happened to Carlos, she was especially adamant that everyone in the gang had at least a basic understanding of hand-to-hand combat if it came down to it. The Boss always said "Every idiot can use a gun, but once you're out of ammo, you have to rely on your body to get you out of a situation." Shaundi did have good endurance since she regularly hit the treadmill, but she had hardly any prior combat experience, and her punches originally had no weight behind them. She was confident her kicks were better since she knew at least her lower half was fit, it was mainly her arms that were lacking. So that's what her instructor focused on at first, correct form when throwing punches, and Kate was happy with Shaundi's progress so far.<br/>
Originally the Boss had Johnny train Shaundi, but his routine was simply too much for her and he lacked the patience to train newbies. Getting the Boss back into shape after laying in a coma for years was already a challenge, and he was glad when she gave Kate the job of physical trainer for the gang. The Boss and him regularly worked out together, she seemed to be one of the few to be able to keep up with his pace, but Shaundi needed to start a little simpler, and Kate was surprisingly kind and easy to work with, you wouldn't think that just from her tough appearance.</p>
<p>Shaundi made her way over to one of the old benches to the side of the improv ring the Saints had set up in the room, it was basically just a couple of gym mats on the floor and an old training dummy in the corner. She sat down and took a couple of swigs from her sports drink as she watched Kate do some stretches in the center of the ring before she proceeded to punch and kick the air in front of her. Shaundi could tell she still had a way to go as she watched the other woman's experienced movements. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and Kate stopped her exercises before joining her on the bench, "You've come a long way in those few weeks," she commented, "When we started I didn't even feel the impact on the pads." she said between taking drinks of her water, "Now show me what those legs can do."</p>
<p>They both got up and made their way back to the ring, "Alright, just like last time. Left!" Shaundi brought her knee up to the pad.</p>
<p>"Right!" she did the same with her right leg.</p>
<p>"Not bad at all, let's see how long you can keep up that pace."</p>
<p>They continued the training session for about eight more minutes and to Kate's surprise, Shaundi wasn't as exhausted as she'd expected, "See I told you I was good with my legs," Shaundi bragged proudly, "Lovely, guess you can train with Johnny again from now on in that case," the Boss' sudden voice startled them both, they hadn't noticed her watching, let alone heard her enter the room despite the high heels she wore all the time.<br/>
"Oh hey, Boss," Shaundi waved casually at her leader after she regained her composure, "Thanks, I'm good. How long have you been watching?" she wondered. "A bit." the redhead replied, "Just wanted to see how it was going, and I see entrusting Katie with getting the crew in shape was a good decision."<br/>
"Thanks," Kate simply replied, she didn't like it when the Boss called her Katie, "Her punches still need some work, but she's getting the hang of it."<br/>
Velvet nodded in approval, "Great, keep it up and I'll take you out on missions again," she encouraged her lieutenant, "Oh by the way, we got the plumbing fixed, so you can hit the showers here again when you're done," she informed them before she disappeared back into the main part of the hideout with a strut.</p>
<p>"See, even the Boss is impressed. Let's do two more sets and we'll be done for today," Kate instructed to which Shaundi nodded.<br/>She raised her arms once again to hold up the pads, "Left!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>